Life Of A Spy
by Zammie.Forever
Summary: Cammie and her friends are just hangin out when Zach and Cammie get a call from the Director saying they have a mission in Miami, Florida WARNING: slight OOC, definite COC, swearing, a few lemons and suggestive theme, torture...etc **HIATUS**
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**A/N Hey guys! I'm back! I won't be continuing my last Gallagher story I just didn't think it was all that Goode. (Joe: **_italics_** Rachel: **_**bold italics**_**)**

**CPOV**

Summer vacation started today and yesterday was our last day as spies in training because we graduated so, me, Bex, Macey and Liz were all sitting on the floor in our room, talking about Liz's and Jonas's situation.

"But he likes you so much Liz!" Bex yelled as Liz giggled. Macey and I were laughing our asses off just as there was a knock on the door. We all stopped talking and shared a look before laughing our asses off again…well, me Bex and Macey were laughing our asses off, Liz as having a giggling fit.

I clutched my stomach and wiped the tears from my eyes and I grabbed the knob and opened the door. Not even bothering to look at who it was, I walked back to our little group on the floor and we all continued laughing. I honestly don't know why we were still laughing or why we started in the first place but we couldn't stop and it as starting to hurt.

"Are you girls high?" Joe Solomon asked. We all abruptly stopped in place, frozen, with looks of horror on our faces like we had been caught doing something we weren't suppose to, even though we weren't. I regained my composer.

"Hey, Joe," I said nonchalantly as I sat in my bed. He didn't care that I called him Joe but my friends looked shocked at my 'boldness' of calling a teacher by his first name, I guess I forgot to tell them that I did winter break. My mom and I spent the summer with Joe at his cabin. I started calling him Joe after a month or so and he just got use to it.

"Cammie, some…friends came to see you." I walked over to the door and looked over his shoulder, sure enough, Grant, Jonas, Nick, and Zach were all standing there and they had shocked expressions too, I hadn't seen them for a whole semester. I giggled and looked at Joe.

"Cool." I smiled. "So are you and mom leaving soon?" I asked.

"In a few minutes, yes." He nodded and a small smiled graced his lips.

"Ok, bye, Joe. I'll miss you." I said and I hugged him.

"I'll miss you too, Cammie." He hugged me back, we stayed like that for a bit before I released and walked in the direction of my mother's office. I knocked on the door and heard a small, struggled 'come in'. I rushed in and saw that my mom was trying and failing to zip her last suitcase. I laughed before walking over and sitting on the bag. She zipped it, and sat on the couch with a sigh of relief.

"Mom, I'll miss you." I said from my spot on her bag, holding my arms wide open for her to come and hug me. She groaned and got up. I smiled giddily and we hugged.

"I'll miss you too, kiddo." And then she released me.

"I need to get back to the guys; I think I owe them an explanation." I said nervously. She looked at me, confusion written all over her face. "See, I called Joe 'Joe' and they were shocked, then we hugged bye and they looked so confused and I swear I think Grant fainted." She nodded and smiled. We grabbed her bags and headed back to my dorm. When we got there everyone was sitting on the floor staring at my bed where Joe sat nervously. Yes, that's right, the great Joe Solomon was nervous because seven just-got-out-of-training spies staring at him. I couldn't help it. I burst out laughing along with my mom. Poor Joe, this must be worse than being interrogated.

We were leaning on each other for support, trying to catch our breath.

"Ooh God." I sighed out, wiping my eyes.

"Joe, sweetie, ready to go?" my mother asked, trying to regain some composer, keyword being some. He nodded vigorously before getting up and giving me one last goodbye hug. I hugged back. He grabbed her bags and they left.

"Bye!" I called out from the door, they waved but that was all. I smiled, they needed this. I closed the door and turned back to my friends. They were looking at my expectantly. Then I glanced at the guys, they looked confused beyond belief. Then I looked at Macey.

"Spill." She said simply.

So I sat on my bed where Joe had previously been and began my story. "Well, my mom and I spent winter break with Joe at his cabin, and after a while I just started calling him Joe and he didn't argue so I didn't stop. Then I found out that my mom and Joe had been dating for a while now." Macey, Bex and Liz all gasped. "But I didn't find out 'til I saw a ring on my mom's finger." I said and we all squealed, well, the girls did anyways.

"I told you they would get together." Macey said with a huge smile on her face.

"Yeah, it was just a matter of time." Bex said and Liz nodded.

"This means…you're related to _the_ Joe Solomon." Macey said excitedly. I rolled my eyes but smiled with her.

"That's why we hugged." I said directing my words to Zach who looked sad and hurt. He nodded and a small smirk appeared on his face. He got up and walked over to me.

"Hey Gallagher girl, can I talk to you for a bit?" he said taking my hand and nudging his head towards the door. I got up and we started walking.

"So, what did you wanna talk-" and his lips were on mine within seconds of the door being closed. I kissed him back, wrapping my arms around his neck and putting my hands in his hair, pulling him closer to deepen the kiss. After 3 minutes and 37 seconds he pulled away, but only by a few centimeters so I kept my eyes closed and was in pure bliss.

"I missed you Gallagher girl." He pecked my lips.

"I missed you too, blackthorn boy." I said pulling his lips back to mine. We were like that for another 4 minutes and 3 seconds before Bex stepped out.

"Come guys, we're about to go and Cam needs to get dressed." She said before we stepped back into the room hand-in-hand. I turned to see what Macey had picked for me to wear and I immediately regretted it, Zach, on the other hand, was smirking. It was a black mini skirt and hot pink halter top with black 4 inch stilettos. My face paled.

"I'm not wearing that." I said stubbornly, crossing my arms and turning my head away.

"Look we can do this the easy way or the hard way." She said but I stood my ground. Next thing I know Bex has her hand over my mouth and her arm wrapped around my waist, dragging me into the bathroom. Once the door was closed she let me go.

"Strip, Morgan." She said crossing her arms.

"No, Baxter." I said crossing my arms.

"Now, Cameron!"

"No, Rebecca!"

We glared at each other before she started to rip my closed off me, but I put up a fight, I was determined to keep my clothes on. After 7 minutes and 46 seconds Bex stepped out with a victorious smirk on her face.

"Ok Macey, I got her clothes off." She walked back in with the slutty clothes Macey picked out.

"I'M NOT WEARING THAT!" I screamed.

"Ok Cameron, you can either put on the outfit or I can push you out of the bathroom, in front of everyone with your VERY lacey underwear showing." She said smugly.

"You wouldn't dare." I challenged. But she would because I was being pushed back into the room; I grabbed a big fluffy towel before she closed the door on me. When the door slammed shut everyone looked at it and saw me with a towel wrapped around me.

"Let me in Rebecca!" I shout and started hitting the door.

"You gonna wear the outfit?" she asked in a singsong voice.

"No! I want my clothes back!" I heard the shower turn on and I thought she was determined to keep me out here longer but then the water turned off and the door opened. I got pulled in and the door slammed behind me. I looked around but couldn't find my clothes.

"Where are they?" I asked and Bex pointed at the shower. "Fine, give me the damn clothes!" I shouted and Bex stepped out with a smile on her face.

"She'll be out in a minute." I heard her tell everyone. After a few more minutes I managed to squeeze into the slutty outfit. I stepped out and everyone was staring at me. I crossed my arms and rolled my eyes. "You're a feisty one, I'll give you that." Bex complimented.

"Ok, everyone into the bathroom, time for make up." Macey announced. I glanced at Zach and he looked very amused. I groaned and walked in, Liz was doing my hair in a fishtail side braid. Macey was putting some dark grey eye shadow on my eyes along with black eyeliner and mascara.

"Cam, go accessorize." So with that I left the somewhat crowded bathroom and to Macey's closet, pulled out a HUGE case, and sat it on my bed. Once it was open I looked at my options **(A/N I'm too lazy to describe everything) **I ended up wearing a black chocker with a small heart pendant and some skinny silver bracelets. I walked back to the bathroom and Macey approved. I looked punk and slutty and I didn't like it AT ALL.

I sat on the bed and waited 'til everyone else came out. Zach sat next to me; he took my hand in his. We watched Grant and Nick thumb wrestle for another 10 minutes and 56 seconds before the bathroom door opened and they all came out.

Macey was wearing a dark blue Victoria secret dress, black stilettos like mine, soft dark blue make up around her eyes with her hair in a high ponytail and some silver jewelry.

Bex was wearing a mid thigh, off the shoulder red dress with red peep toe high heels, along with red lipstick, some eyeliner and mascara to define her eyes and her hair in soft curls and gold jewelry.

Liz was wearing a pink bubble dress with white 3 inch high heels and some light pink make up around her eyes and pink lipstick and her hair was pulled back into a messy bun and silver jewelry.

"Macey, where are we going?" I asked exasperated. She rolled her eyes.

"Just take these or _your_ night is gonna suck." She headed us all our driver's licenses.

"How did you get my driver's license?" I asked skeptically, and then I looked down at the age and saw it wasn't mine.

"We're going clubbing tonight!" She shouted and almost everyone got excited, except for Liz, Jonas and me.

"Awe, come on Gallagher girl. Light up, it'll be fun." Zach said as he wrapped his arms around my waist and started kissing my neck. I moaned a tilted my head to give him better excess, he chuckled and gave me a quick kiss before he stopped.

"Fine, let's go." I said as we all walked out of the room and made our way to the black hummers. Once we got there the girls rode in one and the guys were in the other.

"Cammie, try not to drink too much tonight." Liz warned.

"I'll try." I said wearily.

"For real Cam, Zach is here, you don't want him to see you completely wasted, do you?" Macey asked and I shook my head because he didn't know I drank. I had a slight drinking problem when I was dating Josh, but it was only for fun; I still ended up coming back wasted and lucky that I was never caught.

"I'll have a limit of three drinks." I promised. Bex looked at me from the driver's seat.

"You'll have a limit of two." She said sternly.

"Fine, _mom_." She rolled her eyes.

"I don't care what you call me, if you drink over two we will leave and you will not see Zach for an entire 24 hours after you're sober." She warned. I nodded and we all continued until we reached the only club in Roseville. It was late so we decided to park next to each other. Once we got out I walked passed everyone and went straight for the bar, Bex, Liz and Macey all running after me.

"Cammie," they all warned.

"Two." I said hold up my fingers to them and gave them a reassuring smile, they walked back to the guys reluctantly and I continued to the bar. Once I got there and took a seat the bartender walked up.

"What can I get you?" he asked

"Pina colada." I said and without even thinking I added. "Can I get a large one?" he smiled and nodded, he didn't ask for my ID so I didn't bother showing him.

"Gallagher girl, I didn't know you drank." Said a shocked Zach, at the word Gallagher I got the Gallagher glare but ignored it, I shrugged at Zach and he took the seat next to me. "So, come here often?" I laughed a little at his joke but not a lot because it reminded me of Josh and I didn't want to think about him.

"I use to." I said, and that got his attention.

"How often?" he asked. _Every time I came to see Josh._

"A couple times a month back in tenth grade," I shrugged.

"You ever get wasted?" he laughed. I nodded a bit but didn't say anything. He must have noticed something was wrong because he was about to ask something before the bartender came back with my drink. It was NOWHERE as big as I was hoping it would be. But whatever, it's still more. I started to drink it and it tasted so good. We talked and I drank, I don't think he had anything though but whatever, his loss.

After my drink was gone I was starting to feel tipsy. I got up with Zach's hand in mine and was looking for Bex, Liz or Macey. I found Liz sitting at a booth with Jonas, Nick and Grant, Macey and Bex must have been dance.

"Hey, Liz?" she looked at me.

"How many shots can I have?" I asked hoping for the best but expecting the worst.

"Whoa, Cammie, how many drinks have you had?" Grant laugh.

"I had one." I turned back to Liz.

"Well, if you only had one drink I guess you could have two shots but Cammie, please don't go past that much?" she's so innocent.

"Ok." I was about to drag Zach back to the bar with me when Macey and Bex showed up behind me with their arms crossed.

"How many?" Bex asked turning to Zach.

"She had one." He said.

"What?" Macey asked.

"Pina colada," He said simply

"She can have two shots-" I started laughing, cutting Bex off. She glared at me and I immediately stopped. "She can have two shots, and then take her home." Bex said to Zach, he gave a tight nod and we continued to the bar.

"What do you want?" a younger bartender asked, he was kind of cute but was looking at me weird, Zach's hold on my hand tightened.

"Two shots, something really stronger." Zach gave me a worried look but didn't say anything. The guy poured them and gave one to me and one to Zach, which I took from Zach. I downed the shots and the bartender gave a light applause before he walked over to someone else.

Zach grabbed my hand and we started walking out. I started to hiccup and laugh. I turned to go towards the cars but Zach kept on forward, towards the school. "Zaaaach, I don't wanna walk." I whined. Before I knew it he was carrying me bridal style. I hiccupped and started laughing again. He smiled but kept walking. "Is that a smile?" I asked softly, poking his cheek, he smiled wider and I was ecstatic. "Awe, your smile is SO cute!" I giggled.

I felt something vibrate in his pocket and he sat me on my feet. He pulled out his phone and started talking.

"Goode." He said in a serious tone, I giggled. I smirk formed on his face when I giggled but he kept his serious tone.

"Yes, she is with me."

"Are you sure?"

"Ok…" he handed me his phone and mouthed 'Solomon', and I giggled again but put on a very serious face and started to mimic Zach's voice.

"Morgan."

"_Cammie? Is that you?"_ Joe asked and I resisted the urge to laugh but that didn't stop the smile that formed on my face.

"Yes."

"_You don't sound too good, are you ok?"_

"Yes." I said in my normal voice, Zach's voice was hard to do; I don't see how he can talk.

"_Alright, well Rachel and I wanted to know how everything was going." _

"Its fine, we just went out for some dri-" before I could finish Zach swiped the phone from me.

"We went out to dinner." He said.

"Alright, I'll tell her."

"Bye." And with that he hung up. "Are you trying to get yourself in trouble?" he asked gripping my shoulders.

"Want do you need to tell me?" I asked with my winning smile. He smiled down at me.

"They said to tell you they love and miss you." I smiled. Zach leaned down and kissed me, I was starting to think about the fact my breath smelled like alcohol but even if it did he didn't seem to mind because he pulled me closer. We heard a car coming but we didn't stop kissing, the driver started honking the horn so I just flipped them off.

"Oh hell no! You don't flip me off and get away with it!" I was picked up and pulled away from Zach. Bex pushed me into the back of the car and Zach got into the car behind us. Once Bex closed the door, Macey sped off to Gallagher.

"Sorry I gave you the bird Bex. I thought you were some random person who doesn't like PDA." She smiled a little. She hugged me.

"I forgive you."

"So, what are we gonna do when we get back?" Macey asked.

"Oh I know! Would you rather!" I shouted. Macey and Bex looked at each other and shrugged.

"What about truth or dare?" Liz offered.

"Or we could combine the two." Bex said evilly and I started laughing like crazy. "Do you even know what I'm talking about?" she asked but I just laughed harder.

When we got to the school I was laughing so hard I was crying like for real it was a major conflicting feelings sort of thing, Bex was comforting me while I laughed-slash-cried Liz opened the door for her and she picked me up bridal style. I started another fit of laughs only to start crying harder. The boys' hummer pulled up but before it even stopped Zach was out of the car and I was being passed to him.

"Cam, what's wrong?" and then I burst into laughter. He looked at Bex confused and I laughed harder.

"She's wasted and hysterical." She said with a shrug. I giggled and then started crying on his shoulder and hanging on to him like I might fall if I don't. He kissed the top of my head.

"The worst part is that even after this she only has a miner hangover." Macey groaned.

"What do you mean?" Zach asked. Damn it, I didn't want him to know about it.

"Every time she gets wasted she wakes up with a slight headache but other than that she's fine and it sucks, I stopped drinking because of the hangovers I got." Macey confessed. I started laughing again because she was jealous.

"Who wants to play a game before Miss. Doesn't-give-a-fuck starts thinking straight?" Bex asked with a smile on her face.

"Oh! I do! I do!" I shouted waving my arm in the air, everyone laughed and started to walk in side. I looked at all of them and whispered to Zach. "What did I say?" he laughed softly and kissed my lips before continuing up the steps.

Once we were in the room everybody took a seat in our little circle, Macey in Nick's lap, next to Bex in Grant's lap beside Liz and Jonas (too shy to sit like everyone else) next me in Zach's lap and back to Macey and Nick.

"Ok so the game is simple. It's would you rather: truth or dare edition. One would you rather has to be a dare and the other has to be a truth, for example, Cammie, would you rather jump in the lake nude or tell Zach who your first crush was?" She had a twinkle in her eyes when she said that I started to get scared.

"Am I supposed to answer that?" I asked nervously, I didn't want to do either.

"Does everyone understand the game?" everyone nodded. "Yes Cammie you have to answer."

"Um…jump in the lake nude." I said getting up, but Zach pulled me back down.

"I don't want anyone but me to see you naked, can't you just tell me?" he whispered in my ear. I shook my head trying to get up again.

"Zach just let her go, me and you and Cammie will be the only ones out there, everyone else can watch from the window." Macey said getting up. I will thank her later. She pulled me up and we started to leave, she grinned evilly at me. "You'll have to tell him eventually." She said in a singsong voice. I groaned.

When we got out there Macey and Zach were smirking, Macey because she was probably planning revenge and Zach because well, his girlfriend is about to go skinny dipping and he has a front row seat.

I took off my shirt followed by my skirt and heels; I unhooked my bra, and slipped out of my thong. Zach was drooling and Macey was just waiting.

I walked to the pier and jumped in, it was so fucking cold! But then again, it doesn't feel bad. I started to swim over to the pier where Zach and Macey were.

"Can I get a hand?" I asked stick my hand out, Macey didn't budge but her smirk grew when Zach walked over. He grabbed my hand and I pulled him in. He looked mad so I swam away; Macey was laughing her ass off. He grabbed my leg and pulled me back to him. I was trying to get away but the more I flailed the more he was turned on so I stopped moving other than my feet so I don't sink. I looked into his eyes and they were a dark green, he kissed me softly on the lips, just ghosting over them but it was amazing nonetheless.

After that we swam back, Macey went back inside but left a towel for when I came out, I dried off first and them but my underwear back on, he was taking his clothes off except his underwear and wrapping the towel around himself. I put the rest back on and we went inside, with his clothes in my hands.

"Whoa, man, decide to take a dip with her?" Nick laughed.

"No, she pulled me in." he fake glared at me, I dropped his wet clothes with my still drying ones into the tub and went to my closet.

"Come here Zach." I said and started looking through my clothes.

"I'm not wearing girl clothes." He said stubbornly, I rolled my eyes and kept searching until I found what I was looking for. I wrapped the clothes in my arms and walked into the bathroom.

"Zach." He walked to the door leaning on the frame.

"Yes, Gallagher girl?" he smirked.

"Come here, close the door." I said and he did. "Drop the towel." Again he did. "Ok now step in the shower." He again did with a VERY smug smirk on his face. I closed the curtain on him. "Take off your underwear and stay in the shower." He tossed them over and they landed on my head. "EW!" I heard him laugh; I mumble some bad words in Farsi under my breath. Plugging in the hair dryer, I dried his underwear and handed it back to him over the shower. He opened the curtain with a smirk on his face. Before he could say anything, I handed him the clothes. He looked at them for a bit before he spoke.

"These are my clothes." He said still looking at them.

"Yeah, and they look AMAZING on me." I said seductively.

"But they look better off of you." He whispered huskily in my ear, I shivered.

"Get dressed then come back out to the game." I said walking out.

**(A/N I was going to stop here but I just HAD to keep going)**

I sat down and everyone was staring at me with a mischief smirk on their faces, I turned to Macey and glared at her. She winked and Zach came out wearing dark green and black plaid pajama pants and a black 'man' tank top on. He sat down next to me and pulled me into his lap.

"Nick, would you rather tell everyone what your REAL first name is or call Macey's dad and tell him you got her pregnant?" I asked and I swear it was so funny to see him like that. Macey even paled at that.

"Uh…my really first name is…Nicole…" he hung his head and everyone burst out laughing. He glared at me and then smiled. Oh damn. I'm in for it now.

"Zach would you rather call Mr. Solomon and tell him you got Cammie pregnant or tell everyone what happened between you and Bex?" he whipped out his phone and started calling Joe. He put it on speaker so everyone could hear.

"_Solomon."_ So that's where Zach gets that from.

"Joe…I…I have to tell you something…" Zach was shaking.

"_What is it?" _Joe was starting to sound uncertain.

"Um…it's about Cammie…" there was silence so Zach continued. "Well…um…you see…we uh…" Grant hit his back. "She's pregnant!"

"_WHAT THE HELL, ZACH?! I THOUGHT YOU KNEW BETTER! I CANT BELIEVE YOU KNOCKED UP CAMMIE! HER MOTHER IS GOING TO KILL YOU...unless I get to you first…Rachel we need to go home RIGHT NOW! __**Why? **__Because Goode got Cammie knocked up! __**WHAT!?**__" _Zach looked like he was about to piss himself.

"Joe! It was a dare! I swear! Cammie and I haven't done anything yet!" Zach said franticly.

"_YET?!" _Joe yelled.

"We won't, I won't touch her like that until she has a ring on her finger! I swear, Joe!" damn it why'd he have to say that. I smirked. I started kissed Zach on his neck and started grinding on him. "Mmm." He moaned! Haha he froze up after that.

"_What the fuck was that?!" _I grinded harder on him and he was trying really hard not to moan and everyone else was trying not to laugh. I turned and moaned when I felt something poke me and smirked. _"Goode! What are you doing?!" _I winked at Zach and he gulped. I started rubbing him through his pants and he whimpered. _"That's it we are on our way!" _I took the phone from Zach.

"Hey Joe! How's your trip going?" I asked with a sweet innocent voice.

"_Cammie, what's going on?"_ Joe asked harshly.

"Geez Joe, chill out, we're just messin' with you. It was a joke, you can unpack your bags and relax, Zach and me were just doin' a dare." I said in a playful voice. I heard a sigh.

"_Ok but if 'something' does happen, please tell us, we won't flip out, I swear, this was just…__**it scared us.**__" _My mother finished for him_. "Just please, promise us."_

"I promise." I said.

"_Bye Cammie, I love you."_

"I love you too Joe."

"_**Bye kiddo, I love you."**_

"Bye mom, I love you too." with that I hung up and everybody started laugh, except Zach and me, we just kept looking at each other. We both leaned in and kissed, it seemed plain and simple but it meant so much more. It wasn't a bunch of pecks it was one solid kiss, and it meant so much to me. I heard some 'awes' coming from Bex, Macey and Liz, but I didn't think about that. All I could think about was Zach. And in that moment I didn't want anything to separate us.

But of course his phone started vibrating and we had to pull away, our eyes closed, and our lips just centimeters away. I kissed him one last time before getting up and walking over to my bed; next to Liz, Bex and Macey.

"Goode." Zach said then he glanced at me.

"Yes." He walked over to me and took my hand in his before walking out of the room. Once in the hall, he put the phone between our ears so we could both hear.

"_You two need a team of 8, including yourselves, and to be packed by tomorrow your flight is at 15:00 hours, your mission, should you choose to accept it, is to infiltrate the COC headquarters in Miami, Florida and find out everything you can about the new weapon they're building."_

"We accept." We said at the same time.

"_Get your team together and call Agent Cameron and she will send you your covers."_

With that the Director hung up. I ran into the run. "Guys! We have a mission! Macey start packing us clothes for Miami, Florida!" they looked at me like I was crazy. Zach walked in behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"To infiltrate COC HQ and find out all the information we can on the new weapon they are building." He said for me everybody smiled and Macey ran to our closets and brought out like 24 suitcases so 6 suitcases for each of us, the girls not the guys.

"Only necessities, McHenry!" yelled Zach. We all turned to him at once.

"These are necessities!" we said in union. They guys rolled their eyes and left to go pack.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**A/N Please review and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot (only place I'm putting this)**

**ZPOV**

We went back to our room and were there in a matter of 1 minute and 34 seconds, we grabbed 2 bags each and started packing. We packed our best clothes and shoes. We finished after 20 minutes 6 seconds. I feel sorry for the girls; they have three times more bags than we do. We changed our clothes and put on our pajamas, well, actually Grant, Jonas and Nick did. I was already in mine.

"Ok, I'm ready." Grant said, I turned around and my eyes burned, Grant was standing there naked.

"Dude. Put on some clothes!" I shout covering my eyes; he just laughed and walked into the bathroom.

"Hey, Zach, you want to go on to the girls' room? Maybe help them pack?" Jonas asked he was wearing red and white Alabama sweatpants and a white wife beater with his bags in his hands. I nodded and picked up my bags.

Once we got there, we knocked on the door and waited for the girls to answer. Liz came to the door and smiled at us.

"Hey guys!" she said before walking back in. We followed and saw that all the girls were done packing. Macey was sitting on her bed reading a magazine, Bex and Cammie were talking quietly in the corner of the room and Liz was reading a book. Jonas and me were shocked, how could they be finish already, it took us forever to finish! I heard Cammie and Bex giggle in the corner. I walked over to them and they stopped talking all together, I'll have to ask later.

"Hey Gallagher girl." I smirked at her.

"Hey Blackthorne boy." my smirk grew.

"What were you talking about?" I asked wrapping my arms around her waist. She glanced at Bex, whom was behind me, then back at me.

"Nothing important." She shrugged. She was lying but I nod anyways, and kiss her. She kissed me back and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"So Gallagher girl, would you rather go into town and tippy Jimmy's house or tell who your first crush was?" I asked as everyone sat in the circle in their original seats/laps. She tensed and I started to laugh a little.

"His name is Josh not Jimmy and you know that Zach. Let's go. Grant, get the toilet paper." She said getting up. Grant rushed to the door.

"Stop!" I said and Grant groaned and sank to the floor making Jonas and Liz laugh, Bex hit his arm and he winced. Cammie turned to me. "Why can't you just tell me? It's not like he means anything to you anymore." I said with a small chuckle.

"I know, but it's…embarrassing…" she blushed and rubbed her upper arm. Macey, Bex and Liz burst out laughing and she glared at them.

"Come on Cam, everyone wants to know." Macey smiled evilly.

"Yeah, they'll find out eventually." Bex smiled evilly as well.

"Yep," Liz giggled. Cammie groaned.

"It was…Joe…BUT EVERYONE HAD A CRUSH ON HIM NOT JUST ME!" she yelled glaring at Macey, Bex and Liz who blushed.

"But…he's so _old_…" Grant said looking very confused.

"That doesn't mean he isn't hot," Macey said crossing her arms ignoring Nick's protest.

"Yeah," Liz muttered.

"He is bloody sexy, isn't he?" Bex said with a smirk on her face, I turned to Cammie who was blushing furiously.

"You know, Zach, you kind of look like Mr. Solomon." Macey said while she squint her eyes; Bex and Liz did the same.

"You do have lots of similarities," Liz said studying me; I started to feel nervous, why are they so close. I felt the wall behind me and they kept getting closer.

"Come on guys, leave him alone." Cammie tried but they didn't falter.

"It's like you're a younger version of him," Liz said from her laptop. "Don't you think Cammie?" she said and Cammie rushed over, looking from the laptop to me.

"Is that the picture?" Bex and Macey both asked walking over, Liz nodded. Grant, Jonas and Nick ran to see the picture. I hesitantly walked over and saw a picture of someone who looked like me and another man, the one who looked like me was wearing a Blackthorne sweatshirt.

"Who are they?" I asked softly.

"That's Joe." Cammie said pointing to the man that looked like me.

"What about that other guy?" Grant asked pointing to him. The girls got quiet then looked at Cammie.

"He's…Cam's dad." Bex said softly. I looked at Cammie and she had a poker face but her eyes looked like they were starting to water. I rushed over and hugged her with everything I had, and she hugged me back sobbing softly on my shoulder, everyone put a hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort her. There was a knock on the door and someone got it, while everyone else walked back to the laptop.

"Hey squirt- why are you crying?" Abby asked softly, walking over to Cammie who sobbed a bit harder.

"Abby." Bex said, I looked over and she was gesturing to the laptop, Abby walked over and saw it, and rushed back to Cammie.

"Awe, squirt, I'm sorry, I know you miss him. I miss him too." she said and hugged Cammie. A singly tear slid down Abby's face.** (A/N I cried a little while writing that part.)** She smiled reassuringly at Cammie then turned her attention to me.

"Can I talk to you in the hall for a moment?" it wasn't really much of a question, more like a command. I glanced at Cammie who was being comforted by Bex, Macey and Liz. I walked into the hall, following Abby.

"What do you need?" I asked.

"Here, these are your covers." She said as she handed me some folders. I nodded and turned to walk back in but a hand on my shoulder stopped me. I turned and she had a soft smile on her face.

"Tell Cammie I said bye." She said before leaving.

I walked back inside and somehow they managed to have Cammie laughing, she saw me and smiled.

"Abby says bye." I said before placing the folders on the floor. Everyone looked at me. "Our covers." I said and everyone rushed to take a seat.

"Liz should read them first." Cammie said everyone turned to her. "What? She has an eidetic memory she won't forget." I looked at the tiny girl and she blushed and smile. I handed them to her. Liz started reading them and blushed furiously but kept reading; after about 8 minutes she was done with all of them. She was still blushing.

"What did you read that's making you blush?" Jonas laughed.

"Uh…we um…Cammie, Bex, Macey and I are…um…" she stopped and blushed more.

"Here tell me." Cammie said. Liz leaned over and whispered in her ear, whatever she said I made Cammie blush like crazy.

"WE WHAT?!" she yelled, wide eyed, looking at Liz who only nodded. Cammie whispered it to Bex and Macey.

"Bloody hell," Bex muttered.

"Sounds fun," Macey shrugged. I looked at the folders.

**Name: Cameron Morgan**

**Codename: Chameleon**

**Cover Name: Cameron Goode**

I smirked at that.

**Cover: is married to Zachary Goode, is on honeymoon**

**Likes: Beach, Surfing, Spa, Dancing, Friends, Zachary Goode**

**Dislikes: Sharks, Mud, Gambling, Falling**

**Personality: Outgoing, Speaks Mind, Happy**

**Job: Stripper**

My eyes got big and I started laughing.

"You ALL have to be strippers?" I asked while laughing.

"Yeah, but it's nothing new, plus Cammie is pretty good at-" Cammie tackled Macey, holding her hand over her mouth. Bex and Liz were giggling.

"What?" I looked and Bex and Liz they just shook their heads, so I turned to Grant, Jonas and Nick.

"Dude, I think your girlfriend was a stripper," Nick laughed.

"But for who, I wonder." Grant said trying to contain his laughter. Bex slapped him upside the head. "Ow!"

"Then shut up!"

"Cammie?" she looked at me.

"They don't know what they're talking about! Don't listen to them!" she shouted, getting off Macey.

"Oh come now, Cammie. You and I both know you know how to strip." Macey said smugly, Cammie glared at her.

"Shut up Macey!" Macey's smirk grew.

"I was there, it was so funny!" Macey said laughing. "But she's not half bad."

"Gallagher girl, do I want to know?" I asked, very confused.

"No!" Cammie yelled.

"Yes!" Macey said, clutching her stomach while laughing. "She was dating Josh at the time, but this is like a week before they had to break up. We were drunk and playing truth or dare. I dared her to be a stripper for the night."

_**Flash Back (MPOV)**_

"_No way, I can't do that!"Cammie laughed._

"_Yeah you're right; you probably wouldn't be very good at it anyways." I said smugly._

"_Whatever! I'll do it!" we got up and walked to a gentlemen's' club and snuck in the back. She put on a small black leather outfit and started pole dancing._

_**Flash Back Over (Still MPOV)**_

"When she came back, her ass was cover with hand print from guys slapping it, and she had A LOT of money stuffed in her shoes, thong, bra, everywhere! Best. Dare. EVER!" I said laughing. Zach looked pissed and Cammie looked scared.

"You stripped for other men?!" Zach shouted at Cammie.

"It was a dare!" she tried defending. Zach scoffed. "Whatever, you can't be mad. We weren't even together then!" that only seemed to piss him off more. He started pacing around the room like he always does when he's trying to calm down.

"You're going to have to get use to it, we have a mission and whether you like I or not we are all strippers." All the guys groaned. "Good thing I packed the slutty clothes, huh?" I asked Bex.

"What do you mean?" Jonas asked.

"Small, short and revealing clothes." I said with a smirk.

**CPOV**

"Yep, and no matter how hard Liz and me tried, we couldn't talk them out of it." I said, annoyed. Liz nodded her head and we both glared and Bex and Macey.

"What? Don't you _want_ to impress your boyfriends?" Bex asked and Liz and I blushed, glancing at Zach and Jonas.

"Well, I'm going to go with you to the clubs to keep an eye on you; no one is allowed to touch you except me." Zach growled, roughly pulling me to him, and it was pretty hot.

"Actually, Solomon would beg to differ." Grant said laughing. I giggled a little when Zach pulled me closer to him.

"It's not like he would know!" Zach defended, but then his phone rang. He pulled it out still holding me close.

"Goode," Zach said still glaring at Grant. Then his face turned to utter shock and I could see slight fear in his eyes.

"Yes, sir."

"Yes, sir."

"I will tell them."

"Bye." He looked at all of us, and then looked at his feet. "Mr. Solomon said that he and Rachel are coming back for a bit." Grant burst out laughing. It was kind of funny, so I giggled. "Something funny Gallagher girl?" he whispered in my ear. I giggled and nodded. He smirked. "Oh really?" he had a mischievous look in his eyes, but I still nodded. "You asked for it, babe." He whispered huskily in my ear. Then he started tickling me. I yelped and started running around the room, everyone was laughing at us while they sat on beds, trying to stay out of our way. The room was too small for a game like this so I made a break for the door. I swung it open and ran down the hall at top speed.

Zach was gaining behind me so I, rather stupidly might I add, ran into the girls' bathroom. I went into the first stall, locked the door, crawled into the next and repeated until I was in the last stall. I crawled back over two stalled and stood on the toilet lid, squatting incase he saw me.

"Cammie? You in here?" he was close…_did he SERIOUSLY think I was going to reply?_ I inwardly laughed but kept a poker face as I waited for him to leave. "Cammie, I know you're in here." He stated. _Then why did you ask if I was in the first place? _

I heard the first bathroom stall door open with force. There were only five stalls and I'm in the third. I could hear him walk to the second, 23 seconds later it was open. He walked to mine, I got down and crawled over to the second stall, I got on the lid right when the third door opened. He walked to the forth so I took the opportunity to crawl to the first stall.

It opened, I heard him at the last stall. "Cammie, come on out. I know you're in there." He said smugly.

I ran out the bathroom and made my way back to the room, I could hear him running after me, but he was a few seconds too late because I was in the room and locking the door before he could get to me he was pounding on the door. A few seconds later, I heard him picking the lock so I grabbed the lock and held it in place so he couldn't turn it and open the door.

Everyone was staring at me like I was crazy.

"Cammie, open the door!" Zach shouted, and with that, everyone burst out laughing. Everyone but me, I was content on keeping the door closed, and a very furious Zach, away from me.

"Open the door Cammie." that was Joe. Everyone stopped laughing and shared worried looks. I opened the door and there stood my mother, my soon-to-be-step-father-slash-previous-teacher, and a very smug Zach with his signature smirk plastered on his face. "I'm impressed Cammie, me and your mother tried picking the lock when we saw Zach pounding on the door and we couldn't get in." It felt good to receive the complement. "How'd you do it, you know, for future reference?" he asked with a smile on his face.

"I held the lock in place so it couldn't be opened." I said with a light blush on my face, it wasn't noticeable though, I'm really glad for that too.

"I never would have thought of that." I mother whispered, dumbstruck, with a look of disbelief on her face. Joe's eyes widened a fraction of an inch but then he smiled sadly and placed a hand on my shoulder before saying,

"No, but Matt would." He spoke proudly of my father. It made me smile; I'm so much like my dad. Everyone seemed to smile at that too.

"So, why are you guys here?" I asked; not to be rude, just genuinely curious.

"Oh, Abby called, said you guys were going on a mission, wanted to wish you all good luck." Joe said nonchalantly. We all nodded. I couldn't contain my excitement so I broke into a smile, grabbed my mom's shoulders and started jumping up and down saying "My first mission!" over and over again. Everyone laughed at my childishness and my mom grabbed my shoulders and we bother started jumping and squealing like teenage girls who saw a famous person; which only made everyone laugh harder.

When we stopped, I saw Joe come up behind my mom and wrap his arms around her waist, at the same time someone wrapped theirs' around me. I turn my head slightly to see Zach looking at my, grinning like an idiot. Then he kissed my cheek and I blushed before kissing his back. I swear I saw a small blush on his cheeks for a second like blink-and-you'll-miss-it.

"So are you all packed?" my mother asked and she and Joe swayed back and forth, well, I think they were, Zach was swaying us too. Zach and Joe are so alike it's almost scary. Almost.

"Yeah, Macey packed for us and the guys packed for themselves, we finished before them even though we have three times the amount of bags." Bex laughed. Liz and Macey giggled a little. I blushed in embarrassment, I knew what was coming next, and I was dreading it.

"What your covers?" Joe asked, _fuck_. The guys were stifling back laughs. I could tell it was killing Zach not to laugh.

"Well, you see Joe…we, the girls are…um…strippers…" I stuttered and then said the last word so fast and quietly I didn't think they heard it, but then again, they're spies, they hear everything. They froze it place with looks of shock and horror on their faces. The guys couldn't hold it in anymore so they burst out, laughing.

"A-and the-the um, guys are…what?" Joe stuttered, probably scared of the answer, _I didn't see that coming_.

"I don't think they even looked at their legends yet." I said glaring at Zach.

"I did, they are wealthy business men spending the summer at the beach with their wives or in Zach and Cammie's case, honeymooning." Liz clarified. Joe snapped his head from Liz to glare at Zach.

"Don't do something you will regret later." Joe said in a scary, calm voice. **(A/N please note the comma) **Zach gulped and put a weak smile on his face.

"Yes, sir." He said shakily. My mother stepped out of Joe's hold and glared at Zach making him gulp again.

"If you touch my baby in any way you know I won't approve, I _will _find out, and I _will not_ hold back." She whispered menacingly. That made both Zach and I gulp. She walked back to Joe with a big smile on her face like nothing happened.

"So, when do you leave?" Joe asked.

"15:00 hours," Jonas said.

"Then you should get some sleep." My mother said in her motherly tone that says 'don't you dare try arguing with me' and proving her point, Macey, Liz and Jonas all yawned while Grant could barely keep his eyes open, it was 3 in the morning, so we were all a little tired anyways. So we all nodded at started for the beds. Bex and Grant in Macey's bed. Macey and Nick in Liz's bed. Liz and Jonas in my bed. And Zach and I in Bex' bed.

My mom and Joe gave me a worried look but I ignored it as Zach got in with me following behind. My back was facing him, he wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me closer and snuggling into my hair. I got one last glance of my mom and Joe; it looked like they were sad but had small smiles on their faces.

Then I slipped into unconsciousness.


	3. Chapter 3

I felt water splash on me, it was really cold too. I snuggled further under the covers. There was laughing but I ignore it. Then I hit the floor.

"BEX!" I shouted then looked down, I was soaked in water. "That's it Rebecca!" I shouted and lunged at her. Grant stepped in front of her in a protective way and Zach grabbed me.

"Chill Gallagher girl, we had to wake you up. We have to leave in a few hours," he whispered to me. I calmed down a bit and stomped into the bathroom.

I stripped of my wet clothes and got into the shower so the hot water could soothe me. I heard the bathroom door open and a shriek. I poked my head out the curtain to see a very pissed Macey holding my wet bra and panties in front of everybody.

"These were cute! Now they're ruined!" she shouted and I saw Zach looking intently at them and smirking. I quickly turned the water off and wrapped a towel around myself before grabbing my underwear and hiding it behind my back and glaring at Macey.

"You didn't have to show the whole world," I glared. She rolled her eyes.

"Well Bex shouldn't have ruined them," she accused.

"She has more!" Bex defended.

"Yeah, Cammie has tons," Liz added and I glared at her. She blushed and mumbled a quick apology.

"Good to know, thank you Liz," Zach smirked and I slapped his arm, leaving a red hand mark. He only smirked more.

"Jerk," I muttered and turned back to Macey.

"Clothes," I said and she quickly smiled and went to get clothes.

"Cammie, the rest of your cover said that you have red, curly hair and green eyes," Liz said while Macey grabbed my arm and pulled me into the bathroom. I almost dropped my towel in the process. Bex and Liz followed her in and I started being tortured with their 'beauty' equipment.

I screamed when Macey started to perm my hair. The guys burst through the door and started laughing when they saw me in a corner, trying to get away from Bex and Macey.

They had already dyed my hair a fiery red and I was wearing the green contacts that looked about Zach's eyes color along with my clothes: black leggings with a black velvet tight lacey steel bones corset and black satin style bow stiletto heel platform peep toe court shoes. **(That was a mouthful XP)**

"Just let us perm your hair!" Macey shouted.

"Curl it!" I shouted back and ducked as Bex tried to grab me. Liz caught me instead and Macey and Bex took the opportunity to strap me to a chair. I continued to struggle until they started, by then it was too late to bother and just hope they don't mess up.

Three hours later I was by myself, looking in the mirror. I didn't like how I looked. I hate how I look.

I walked out.

"I don't like it," I said glaring. Zach paled when he looked at me and everyone else looked concerned. "I look like a spitting image of _Catherine_," I said.

"Maybe we can add some blond highlights so you're a strawberry blonde?" Macey tried.

"No, I have to stick to the cover," I sighed.

"How about this, we will give you brown contacts instead and just forget about the green ones," Liz said. I was so tempted.

"Who thinks I should change my contacts?" I asked and everybody's hand shot up. "Alright, Lizzie, I need the brown contacts," I said and went into the bathroom to take out the contacts. Liz came in and handed a contacts container to me and I put them in. I smiled at the mirror before walking out.

Zach engulfed me in his arms and gave me a big kiss. I kissed him back and laughed.

"Hello Mrs. Goode," He said and put a ring on my finger. I looked down at it. It was really pretty. I smiled at him and kissed him again.

"Hello to you too Mr. Goode," he chuckled.

"So do my eyes look better?" I asked and turned to everyone. They nodded.

"You look like a very sexy stripper," Macey smiled and I shot her a playful glare before we started laughing. Zach was tense so I started stroking his upper arms slowly to calm him down while he held me close to him.

"Alright Lizzie, you're up!" I said as Macey and Bex grabbed an arm each and carried her, kicking and screaming, into the bathroom. She was getting her hair dyed black and extensions to make her hair fall to her waist. Her eyes were going to be green (because I got her brown) and her hair would be wavy.

I sat on the bed and me and the guys all talked about what we would do while we were in Florida and had free time. Grant was being pervy though so I was thankful when Liz stumbled out. She was wearing lots of makeup and had her hair and eyes changed. She was wearing dark wash low rise denim shorts, light pink tank top and pink faux patent leather strappy cork heels.

"Awe Lizzie," I squealed and hugged her. "Can you walk?" I whispered in her ear.

"Not even a little," she whispered back. We laughed and I started helping her practice while Bex and Macey started on themselves.

Liz eventually got the hang of it when Macey and Bex walked out. The only problem was, instead of one white girl and one black girl, they were both white with major tans.

"Wait, I wanna guess," Liz and I said and looked at them both.

The one on the right had shoulder length blonde hair and ocean blue eyes with lots of makeup. She had a dark blue string bikini top on and white high waist shorts and black All-star converse. Her tan was the same as the other girl's.

The one on the left had on a grey tank top that said _Hey I just met you and this is crazy but here's my finger, so fuck off maybe?_ White denim shorts with gold studs on the pockets and grey All-star converse. She had light brown, straight hair and pretty hazel blue eyes.

"I think the one on the right is Macey," I whispered to Liz who narrowed her eyes a bit.

"Could be," she gave a one shoulder shrug.

"Alright, the one on the right is Macey the left is Bex," I said with as much confidence as I could. They pouted.

"Smartass," Macey muttered.

"We were right!" Liz shouted and we high-fived.

"Wait…how come I have to look the sluttiest?" I pouted.

"Because we said so," Macey said.

"Come on, I'll wear this tomorrow, I want me and Zach to wear something else," I said with a smirk. I only did this because Macey would let me if she thought it was evil. She smirked back.

"Alright Cam, go for it," She said. I smiled and pushed Zach out of the room and followed him. I dragged him to his room before digging around until I found a small strand of rug sticking out. I pulled it and watched as another door opened next to his closet. I walked in and grabbed a black shirt that said _I AIN'T EVEN MAD_ and tan cargo shorts along with a black D ring belt. I then grabbed white socks that went to his my calves and black converse. I threw them at him.

"Change," I orders and he did. While he was doing that I grabbed denim shorts, white ankle socks, a pair of black converse and a black shirt that says _YOU MAD BRO?_ I started stripping of the slutty clothes and putting on the new ones. I finished and turned to see Zach's clothes looked amazing on him except his pants looked a bit tight. Then I looked closer and saw why. "Problem Zach?" I asked, trying to hide the amusement in my voice. He smirked and walked up to me. He wrapped me in his arms and pulled me really close to him. He leaned down until his lips were ghosting over mine.

"Not at all," he whispered and kissed me. I kissed back and ran my fingers through his hair, making him moan. He licked my lips and I opened my mouth for him. We continued like this for another 3 minutes and 24 seconds before I pulled away. He rested his forehead to mine.

"I'm not done," I said and pulled away from him completely. I grabbed a men's Hawaiian shell necklace and 2 braided black leather bracelets. I gave one of the bracelets to Zach while I put on mine and the necklace. "Tada!" I said and he chuckled. I grabbed his hand and ran him out of his room and back to mine.

When we walked in I saw Liz was sitting with Jonas and Nick. You could hear Grant's pained cries coming from the bathroom and Macey and Bex' yells for him to 'shut up' and 'stop being a baby'. I turned to Zach.

"And you laugh when I have to go in there," I scoff. "But don't worry, your turn is coming up," I smirked. He smirked also.

"I'm not scared," then Grant ran out of the bathroom looking scared for his life as he jumped on my bed and pulled the covers over himself, rocking back and forth.

"Yeah, we'll see," I said.

"Nick!" Macey screamed and Nick timidly walked into the bathroom before hands grabbed him and pulled him in and slammed the door behind them. 3 seconds later you could hear screaming. I ignored it and turned to look at the new Grant.

His dirty blonde hair was now a dark brown like Zach's and his eyes went from blue to a blue green color. He was wearing (from what I could see) a black business suit and fancy shoes.

"Grant?" I asked softly and he snapped his terrified gaze away from the wall to me. "You need to get off the bed so you don't mess up your suit, Macey may kill you," I said again slowly. He nodded slightly and sat down normal and fixed his tie.

Nick screamed again and ran out of the bathroom.

"These girls are crazy!" he shouted and Liz and I glared at him.

"This is daily for us so shut up!" I shouted.

"Jonas, your turn," Bex called from the bathroom. He walked carefully into the bathroom. 2 seconds later he was screaming that something burned.

"Jonas," Liz whispered, looking at the door with tears in her eyes.

"He'll be fine Lizzie," I reassured her. I turned to a shaking Nick sitting next to a petrified Grant.

Nick's reddish brown hair was now a sandy blonde shade and his light brown eyes were a deep blue. He was wearing a plain white v-neck shirt with blue and white swim trunks and casual brown flip flops.

"Still think you can handle it?" I asked Zach. He opened his mouth to speak when Jonas screamed again. Liz yelped but didn't move off the bed. I smirked at the slight terror in Zach's eyes.

"IT BURNS!" Jonas shouted. I winced slightly. He came running out and joined the other boys on the bed, looking scared for their lives.

Jonas' hair went from a black buzz cut to soft brown hair that swooped across his face and his had contacts that made his eyes a light blue instead of dark brown and he wasn't wearing his glasses anymore. He was wearing a tan business suit, like Grant's and fancy shoes, like Grant's.

"Goode, get in here!" Macey and Bex yelled. Zach gulped and kissed me before walking in. 4 seconds later he screamed. Liz was now hugging Jonas, trying to get him out of shock. I waved my hand in front of Grant but he didn't even blink. I did the same for Nick and got the same results.

Zach screamed again and I inwardly cringed. I don't like hearing him scream like that. It brings back very bad memories that I can hardly remember but know are there and it made my skin crawl.

Zach slowly walked out with a daze look on his face. I rushed over to him.

"Zach?" I asked. I looked at him closely. His emerald green eyes were now a very light green and his hair went from dark brown almost black to blonde with light brown lowlights. He still had on the same clothes as before. His eyes darted to me.

"Hmm?" he asked. I turned to Macey and Bex who were now waving their hands in front of Grant and Nick while Liz was crying and telling Jonas to snap out of it.

"Macey, Bex, I think you broke them," I said. They nodded. I walked to the middle of the room and just like before our first CoveOps mission, I whistled. The guys snapped out of whatever trance they were in. Liz cried on Jonas' arms telling him how worried she was while Grant and Nick yelled at Macey and Bex for scaring them shitless.

I walked up to Zach.

"You handled that well," I giggled. He glared at me and I stopped. He smirked and kissed me. I kissed him back and it started to get heated quickly. He rested his hands on my hips while I wrapped my arms around his neck. He was rubbing circles slowly until his hands landed on my butt. He lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist.

"Get a room!" Macey yelled as Zach back me up against the wall. I pulled away slightly.

"We're in a room," I shot back before Zach's lips were back on mine and I started grinding him. He moaned softly.

"There are innocent children in here!" Bex accused, probably talking about Liz and Jonas who blush when they hold hands with each other or talk about anything dirty. Zach groaned and walked away from the wall. He didn't put me down but he stopped kissing me so I started kissing his neck.

"Don't you dare bite me," he said when I started nibbling him.

"Why not?" I asked smugly and started nibbling him again.

"Because married people don't have hickeys," he said. I kissed up to his ear and started nibbling his lobe.

"Bummer," I pouted. A door opened and Zach sat down on a bed with me still wrapped around him and we started making out again. I started grinding on him again when I felt his arousal. He moaned and I grinded harder.

He licked my lips but I didn't let him in. He pulled me closer and tried again but just to annoy him I still didn't let him in. He groaned and forced his tongue passed my lips and we fought for dominance, he won.

He started bucking his hips and I let out a needy moan. He bucked his hips again and I lost it. I pushed him back and started to unzip his pants. When I got them off I kicked my shoes and socks off and did the same with my shorts. I started pulling my shirt over my head.

I looked at Zach and saw he was only in his underwear and was standing right in front of me.

"Shouldn't we get a condom?" he asked as I pushed him back onto the bed.

"I'm on the pill. Shhh it's a secret," I whispered as I straddled him and started kissing him again.

He brought his hands to my back and started playing with my bra clasp. He was teasing me so I trailed my hands down his chest and abs to his boxers. He groaned. He unclasped my bra and took it off before flipping us.

He looked at my chest for a moment and I started to feel self conscious but when I tried to cover myself he stopped me.

"You're beautiful," he said and kissed me softly before trailing down to my breast.

**LPOV**

There was a loud moan from underneath us. I looked down at the floor as well as everyone else. There was another moan, louder this time.

"Zach!"

I blushed furiously.

"My boy got some!" Grant laughed.

There were more grunts and moans then a really loud screamed.

"Zach!"

"Oh my God," Macey said. I looked at her. She grabbed Bex' hand and then mine before leading us into the bathroom and locking the door followed by turning on the sink.

"What the bloody hell?" Bex asked.

"Is Cam really the first out of all of us to have sex?" Macey asked. I nodded, I haven't had it.

"We are _soo_ going to have to tease her about it," Bex said making Macey laughed and me giggle.

"Something tells me Zach is good in bed though," Macey said.

"Well no shit, didn't you hear her screaming?" Bex said. I was blushing so much.

"Can we stop talking about it?" I asked softly. They nodded and I turned off the sink before rushing out of the bathroom to see all the guys with their ears to the floor.

"What are you doing?" Macey asked, looking unimpressed.

"They're going for a round two!" Grant said, sounding really happy.

"Jonas?" I asked and he pointed at Grant accusingly. I nodded and went to my laptop. There were more moans and I really didn't want to hear it so I got out headphones and started blasting music.

**ZPOV**

"Zach!" Cammie screamed after we came for the fourth time. I gave a few more weak thrust before I stopped completely.

I pulled out slowly and she moaned softly. I pulled her close to me and kissed her.

"I love you Cammie," I whispered to her. She smiled at me.

"I love you too Zach," she whispered back. We were silent for 3.429 seconds before I spoke again.

"You were loud Gallagher girl, I wouldn't be surprised if they heard you," I teased. She laughed lightly and started to fall asleep. I felt bad about what I was about to say. "You can't go to sleep Gallagher girl, we have to leave soon," I told her. She sighed and started to get up.

I got up after her.

"Zach," she said.

"Yeah?" I asked when I saw her sit back down quickly.

"I can't walk," she said sheepishly. I couldn't help but smirk. I handed her clothes to her and started putting on my own. I got dressed and saw Cammie was sitting on the bed with her clothes on.

I picked her up and carried her back up stairs. When we got into the room everyone had knowing looks on their faces and Cammie was blushed slightly.

"Did you have fun Cam?" Macey asked.

"What do you mean?" Cammie tried to play it off.

"We heard you screaming!" Grant said and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Told you that you were loud," I smirked and she glared at me.

"Shut up," she muttered.

"Zach, why are you holding Cammie?" Liz asked and I smirked again. Bex and Macey started laughing.

"She can't walk!" Bex said. Cammie glared at her while she fought the major blush forming on her cheeks.

"Shut up Rebecca!" she said. Bex stopped laughing and glared at Cammie. I kissed Cammie because she's just so cute when she's flustered.

"Young love," Liz cooed.

"We need to go or we will miss our flight," Jonas said and they all got our bags. Cammie was on my back while I somehow managed to get all eight of our bags, good work out, very tiring.

**A/N I know I kind of skipped over the smut buuuut there will be more to come that I won't skip! I'm sorry it's been forever since I updated but I have lots of stories now so updating is all over the place, I'll try to update when I can!**

**R&R**

**~ Gracie**


End file.
